Stephanie Sheh
Stephanie Ru-Phan Sheh is Chinese-American voice actress. She goes under alias as Jennifer Yamaguchi. Filmography Anime Voice Work Anime - dubbing *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Nakamura (ep13) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Greta, Saga's Mother *Accel World (2013) - Chiyuri Kurashima/'Lime Bell' *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007) - Satoko Yamano (ep5) *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Haruka Amanogawa, Hinata Sugai, Doll (ep1), Locker Room Girl F (ep3), Student A (ep3), Waitress (ep1) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Haruka Amanogawa, Hinata Sugai *Bleach (2011-2014) - Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, Ryo Kunieda (ep261), Sales Promoter (ep330), Suzumebachi, Woman (ep213), Woman (ep311) *Blood+ (2007) - Monique *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Kuro, Supreme Advisor A, Young Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Kuro, Young Yukio Okumura *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Bottle Fairy (2005-2006) - Hororo *Boys Be... (2006) - Yumi Kazama, Additional Voices *Buso Renkin (2008) - Hanaka Busujima *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Ayase Kishimoto *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kaguya Sumeragi, Kallen's Mother, Shirley's Mother (ep13) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Anya Alstreim, Kaguya Sumeragi, Marika Soresi, Observer (ep3) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Mikan Tsumiki (Announced) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Andy (ep17), Clare, Female Police Officer, News Reporter (ep16), Yukari Hanaoka *DearS (2005-2006) - Natsuki Ikuhara *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Himeko Kurusugawa *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Megumi Shirakawa, Girl in Kimono (ep15) *Durarara!! (2011) - Kanra (ep8), Rio Kamichika, Setton (ep8), Shinra Kishitani (Young; ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rio Kamichika, Store Clerk (ep8), Woman (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Rio Kamichika (ep1) *ERASED (2016) - Kayo Hinazuki *Eden of the East (2010) - Mikuru "Micchon" Katsuhara *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Eureka *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Eureka *Fafner (2005-2006) - Maya Tomi *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Illyasviel von Einzbern, News Reporter (ep1) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Female Student A (ep2), Illyasviel von Einzbern *Fate/Zero (2013) - Illyasivel von Einzbern *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Kumi Mashiba, Kumiko Morita (ep41), Megumi (ep51) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Brosh's Little Sister (ep49) *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Haydee Tebelin *Genma Wars (2003) - Jin (Kid), Mom (ep1), Ran *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Saizo *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Kirie Kojima, Poyon (ep7) *Glitter Force (2016) - Nora (ep36), Nora’s Mother (ep36) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Mackenzie Mack/'Glitter Spade', Rory, Elevator Operator (ep1), Nellie’s Friend (ep10), Softball Club Member (ep9) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Koto *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Wendy *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kinon *Haibane-Renmei (2003-2004) - Children, Midori *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Marron, Food Dept. Maid E (ep1), Security Dept. Maid (ep10) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Guu, Lady in White (ep17) *Hellsing (2002) - Female Vampire (ep5), Waitress (ep5) *Honey and Clover (2009) - Miwako Teshigawara, Machiko (ep16), Nurse A (ep5) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Female Student (ep4), Floyd's Wife (ep12), Miwako Teshigawara, Mother (ep10), Old Woman (ep11), Train Announcer (ep4), Woman (ep11) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Histoire, Abnes, Mini Histy *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yuri, Bella *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2002-2003) - Fujio Himejima *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Silky, Young Fuyuki (ep11), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Chinkyu, Nurse (ep13) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Chris *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Suzie Q *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *K (2013) - Neko *K-On! (2011) - Yui Hirasawa *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Neko *Kamichu! (2006) - Matsuri Saegusa, Bekogero (ep3) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Nozomu Ezomori, Minoru Mitama *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Hazumu Osaragi *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Grandchild (ep49), Kirara Kawakami, Kyoko, Princess, Shizue Yukimura *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Nui Harime *Koi Kaze (2005) - Nanoka Kohinata *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Excel, Eldest Sister (ep14), Klaus (ep24), Masagami (ep21) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2007) - Jilta, Lyla, Young Wolfram (7 Years Old; ep47) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Asteria, News Announcer (ep12) *Level E (2012) - Saki *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Lotte Jannson, Jasminka Antonenko *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Cocoro Yazawa *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Akira Kogami *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aisha Kaiser (ep13), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Chris (ep75), Schoolgirl (ep68), Yayoi Takase *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Megumi Higashihara *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Samantha *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy A (ep49), Clara, Girl (ep9), Hot Dog Vendor, Nurse (ep8), Prostitute C (ep49), Shemel's Sister, Teacher (ep49), Vietnamese Doctor *MØUSE (2004) - Hazuki Kakio, Machiko *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2017) - Hinata Hyuga, Ajisai (ep396), Bathhouse Girl (ep92), Builder's Son (ep219), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep237), Child (ep238), Flashback Voice#4 (ep175), Fuso, Girl (ep149), Hibachi, Hishaku (ep225), Honoka (ep227), Ibara (ep148), Iburi Clan Woman (ep353), Nadeshiko Ninja (ep235), Pain Chikushodo, Ran (ep288), Rin Nohara, Sand Ninja (ep32), Tamaki (ep189), Tami (ep157), Tsubaki (ep148), Waitress (ep376), Woman (ep177), Woman#1 (ep176), Yukata *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Hinata Hyuga *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Customer A (ep10), Female Student A (ep16), Hajime's Student (ep15), Moe Suzuki, Orchestra Member B (ep3), Party Guest (ep15), Puririn, Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saya's Friend (ep12), Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman B (ep3), Yuki Inoue *Noein: to your other self (2007) - Aya Maeda (ep19), Emi, High School Girl (ep17) *One Piece (2012) - Additional Voices *Otogi Zoshi (2006) - Aya (ep25) *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Alice Yamaguchi, Nakayama *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Kamome (ep8), Taeko's Friend (ep6), Additional Voices *Phoenix (2008) - Fantasy Baby (ep13), Fantasy Daughter (ep13), Fantasy Son (ep13), Tamami (ep13) *Planetes (2006) - Receptionist (ep22), Serie Chevalier (ep19) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Haruhi Nishizono *Rave Master (2004) - Melodia (ep25), Rich Woman (ep25) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Otama (ep4), Yae *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Kasuga *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2005) - Mia (ep26) *Strike Witches (2010) - Gertrud Barkhorn *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Gertrud Barkhorn *Sword Art Online (2013) - Yui *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Yui, High School Girl (ep23), Hospital Receptionist A (ep22), Schoolgirl B (ep14) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Aya Natsume *Terra Formars (2017) - Erica Nakanojo (Announced), Joyce (Announced), Nina Yuzik (Announced), Rachel (Announced) *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (2015) - Mikuru Asahina *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Mikuru Asahina *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Coco, Daughter (ep9), Girl B (ep23), Yu (ep13), Yuko (ep12) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Tomoka Osakada, Nanako Meino *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Zollan *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Marie, Pilot, Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Cis (ep15), Kriem *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Ayu Tateishi, Rio (ep23), Ruru *Vampire Knight (2010) - Sayori Wakaba, Day Class Girls *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Sayori Wakaba, Day Class Girls, Vampire Aristocrat (ep2) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002) - Shirley (ep3) *Viewtiful Joe (2006) - Amy (ep19), Baseball Kid (ep19), Maeve (ep15) *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Tsukino, Lady's Maid (ep10), Madripoor Thug (ep9), Miyuki, Seamstress (ep8) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Armor/'Hisako Ichiki', Girls (ep1), Mothers (ep5), Student (ep5) *Your lie in April (2016) - Nagi Aiza *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Penny, Shion Hibiki *Zenki (2003) - Sayaka *Zetman (2013) - Baby (ep2), High School Girl (ep10), Ichirou Nakata, Konoha Amagi (Child), Mayu's Friend B (ep3), Reporter (ep2), Student A (ep5) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Gema *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Nagisa Shiozaki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Minami Uehara *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Kumi Mashiba *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Zeta *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Yui 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Ikuko Miyaura *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Additional Voices *Blame! (2017) - Zuru's Granddaughter *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Chappy, Orihime Inoue, Soul Girl *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Kuro, Young Yukio Okumura *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Deciphering Corps Ninja, Hinata Uzumaki *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Mikuru "Micchon" Katsuhara *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Mikuru "Micchon" Katsuhara *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Eureka *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Eureka *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Maya Tomi *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Illyasivel von Einzbern *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Illyasviel von Einzbern *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Additional Voices *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Neko *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Yui Hirasawa *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Cocoro Yazawa, Fan, Girl B, School Idol, Woman with Passcard *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Only Yesterday (2016) - Aiko *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Hinata Hyuga *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Gertrud Barkhorn *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Yui *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Mikuru Asahina *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hinata Hyuga, Himawari Uzumaki *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Natsumi *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Orphanage Director *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Girl, Young Woman 'OVA - Dubbing' *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Madoka Koenji *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 003/'Françoise Arnoul' *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Natsuki *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Lapis *Early Reins (2004) - Margaret *Eiken (2004) - Chiharu Shinonome *FLCL (2003) - Mamimi Samejima, Additional Voices *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Mave *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Saizo *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Ichinose (ep4), Miku (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Guu *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Girl Student B (ep3), Issei Student B (ep5), Misako (ep4) *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Nagisa Shiozaki *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Nozomu Ezomori *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Gema, Remote Control (ep1), Toothache Boy (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Haro (ep5), Housemaid (ep5), Lucifer (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Mineva Lao Zabi/'Audrey Burne', Haro *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Hinata Hyuga *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Ghost Girl *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Sayaka *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Arche Klein *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Hinata Uzumaki *Yukikaze (2006) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Mikuru Asahina *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Cheryl (ep10) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Mikuru Asahina 'Animation Voice Work' 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Bond Kuro (ep9) *Clarence (2014) - Debbie (ep4), Girl#1 (ep4), Kid#2 (ep4) *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Po Po *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Mai Le (ep18) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Zhu Li, Girl (ep42), Kid (ep42), Rohan (ep52) *We Bare Bears (2016-2017) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) - Manon (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Renee *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Bleez, Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jinafire Long 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Blue Elephant (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Flora, Vanessa *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Flora, Serena *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Flora, Sky's Guardian, Vanessa 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Cheerleader Zebra *Zambezia (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Chickpea *Throne of Elves (????) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Batman of Shanghai (2012) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Judge Dredd: Superfiend (2014) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Duchess Swan *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Duchess Swan *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Miss Stevens *Lego Friends: Kate's Island (2015) - Miss Stevens *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Jinafire Long 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Sassy *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Katana/'Tatsu Yamashiro', Spa Owner (ep27) *Ever After High (2014-2015) - Duchess Swan, White Queen *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Duchess Swan (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Duchess Swan (ep3), White Queen (ep2) *[[Lego DC